Perdóname Sherlock
by camila holmes
Summary: John no es capaz de controlar su lengua y dice algo que no debe. Al no poder entender la reacción de su pareja, Mycroft termina interviniendo y contándole toda una historia en relación con la infancia de Sherlock. ¡Horrible summary y horrible titulo! (Advertencia: ligero slash)


Perdóname Sherlock

-Sherlock, por favor abre- suplico John por centésima vez a su pareja, la cual llevaba más de una hora encerrada en la habitación compartida por ambos- sabes que no lo dije apropósito.

-Lárgate, déjame en paz- La voz de Sherlock no fue más que un susurro desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero se podían entrever una serie de emociones contenidas: ira, cansancio, pero sobretodo tristeza. Y era esa última emoción la que hacía que el corazón de John se encogiera de angustia y lo impulsaba a seguir llamando para que abriera.

-Déjame entrar, te lo ruego, ya me disculpe más de cien veces, ¡por favor Sherlock!

Sin embargo, esta vez no recibió respuesta alguna, y después de pasar otra media hora sentado en el piso frente a la puerta suspiro derrotado, se puso de pie, tomo su chaqueta y salió a la calle.

Camino por varios minutos sintiéndose frustrado y a la vez culpable; frustrado por no recibir respuesta de su pareja, y culpable por saberse el causante de su dolor, aunque fuera sin intención.

Luego de caminar por varios minutos llego a un pequeño parque y, tomando asiento en una de las bancas, su mente retrocedió hasta llegar al momento en el que se había arruinado todo.

_Flash Back…_

Sherlock y John acababan de llegar a Baker Street después de haber pasado dos días ayudando a Lestrade a resolver un caso de un asesino en serie. Por supuesto que para su pareja había sido muy fácil descubrir quién era el culpable, pero el problema había sido lograr atraparlo. Y es que el tipo era muy escurridizo. Sin embargo después de correr por todo Londres durante día y noche lograron tenderle una trampa y ponerlo tras las rejas.

John estaba sumamente cansado, y apenas entro al piso se fue directamente a la habitación para tomar una siesta…pero por desgracia no pudo cumplir ese objetivo, porque a su pareja se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de ponerse a tocar el violín. Generalmente eso no era una mayor molestia, pero el doctor realmente necesitaba descansar y no podía con ese incesante ruido por todo el lugar.

-Sherlock ¿podrías practicar en otro momento?- le pidió al entrar a la sala, donde el detective se encontraba junto a la ventana.

-No- fue la simple y profunda respuesta recibida.

-Vamos, por favor Sherlock, estoy cansado y-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con que este tocando, no molestes-dijo su pareja volviendo a tocar la (ahora se daba cuenta) triste melodía.

Esa simple frase fue la que terminó con la escaza paciencia del doctor, quien lo único que quería era descansar, y debido a su mal humor causado por su falta de sueño, no pudo controlar su lengua:

-Pues claro que tiene que ver, porque no he dormido en dos días, y cuando por fin se me presenta la oportunidad de hacerlo tu vienes con tu maldito violín a molestar y tocar esa horrible melodía!

Apenas dijo esas palabras se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que al ver el rostro de su amante se encontró con unos ojos llenos de pena y decepción. Aunque esa mirada duro apenas unos segundos que fue lo que tardo el detective en recuperar la compostura y salir de la sala, para encerrarse en el cuarto.

_Fin del Flash Back…_

John sabe que lo que le dijo estuvo mal y Sherlock quiera reconocerlo o no, se sintió herido al escucharlo, pero estaba seguro de que había algo más. Su pareja ni hubiera reaccionado así normalmente. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera lo hubiera escuchado, abría seguido tocando como si no hubiera nadie junto con el…Y justo cuando no soportaba mas el no saber qué había pasado por la mente de su pareja en ese momento, sintió a otra persona sentándose a su lado en la banca.

Cuando se giro para ver quién era, se encontró con los penetrantes ojos de Mycroft Holmes observándolo fijamente.

-¿Alguna vez Sherlock te ha hablado de nuestra madre John?- pregunto el político omitiendo el saludo.

-L a verdad no… ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Vine a explicarte el porqué de la reacción de mi hermano ante tu… comentario acerca del violín y la melodía.

Al oír eso último el doctor se sonrojo ligeramente. Era obvio que de una u otra forma el mayor de los Holmes se enteraría de la situación, aunque no esperaba que se lo fuera a sacar en cara…no tan pronto al menos.

-Pues veras John…Sherlock tenía siete años cuando nuestra madre fue diagnosticada con leucemia. Yo tenía catorce y entre los dos decidimos no decirle nada a mi hermano hasta que su estado empezara a deteriorarse de forma notoria, lo cual por desgracia ocurrió demasiado rápido…

Mientras Mycroft hablaba, miraba fijamente hacia el frente con la vista perdida, como si se hubiera sumergido en un recuerdo olvidado, o mejor dicho, escondido por muchos años. Un recuerdo que no tenía la intención de salir o flote jamás hasta ese momento, en que la situación lo ameritaba con urgencia.

-Obviamente a pesar de ser apenas un niño, Sherlock no tardo en descubrir cuál era la enfermedad que aquejaba a nuestra madre, y cuando cayó en cama, se sentaba todos los días a su lado, hablándole o quedándose en silencio por horas y tardes enteras.

-En ese entonces Sherlock estaba tomando clases de violín pero debido a la enfermedad de nuestra madre lo había dejado. Sin embargo, un día entro a la habitación con el instrumento y comenzó a componer. Durante días y semanas enteras hasta que termino la melodía y la toco frente a ella. Después de que termino, madre la acaricio el cabello y le sonrió, diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba de él… cuatro horas después falleció.

John escuchaba atentamente cada palabra dicha por su cuñado, mientras poco a poco iba uniendo los hilos en su mente.

-Después de que falleció, Sherlock no volvió a tocar su violín durante un año exacto hasta la víspera de su aniversario. Ese día, repentinamente tomo su violín y comenzó a tocar la misma melodía-Finalizo Mycroft- lo hace todos sus aniversarios.

Al escuchar la última frase, algo hizo clic en la mente del doctor, porque la ultima parte escuchada quería decir que…

-¿Hoy es el aniversario?- pregunto abruptamente. Como respuesta consiguió un asentimiento y una sonrisa triste- esa melodía debe ser muy importante para el…me siento como una basura, jamás debí haberle dicho eso.

-No tenias como saberlo John, no creo que Sherlock alguna vez te lo hubiera contado por iniciativa propia- lo consoló Mycroft.

En eso tenía razón, pero no hacía nada por aliviar la culpa que sentía en ese momento.

-Tal vez sea mejor que vuelva a ver como esta- dijo levantándose.

-Buena idea, yo también debo irme- respondió el político imitándolo- nos vemos John.

Justo cuando se iba a despedir también, recordó hacerle una última pregunta al mayor de los Holmes.- ¿Cómo estás?

Al parecer su pregunta tomo con la guardia baja al funcionario de gobierno, que se le quedo mirando durante unos segundos antes de responder.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno…también era tu madre Mycroft, ¿debes sentir algo no?- le respondió de vuelta el doctor, sin permitir al otro esquivar el tema.

Esa pregunta pareció sorprenderlo aun más, porque abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber que decir. Y esa reacción hizo a John preguntarse si alguna vez Mycroft habría tenido a alguien en quien apoyarse para superar esa pérdida, alguien con quien desahogarse.

-Oh…pues bien, supongo. Ya no tiene mucha importancia, han pasado varios años-

-Siempre es importante la muerte de un familiar, no importa cuántos años pasen.

Esta vez, Mycroft solo se quedo observándole, y John, sabiendo que el político no le diría nada, se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y partió rumbo a su hogar.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando llego todo estaba silencioso, por un momento creyó que Sherlock había salido, pero al entrar a la sala lo encontró sentado en su sillón, con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando.

Esa visión hubiera sido de lo más normal para John, sino fuera por las silenciosas lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas del detective. Al verlas, camino lentamente hacia él y se dejo caer de rodillas, esperando a que este actuara primero.

Después de varios minutos en completo silencio Sherlock hablo:

-Supongo que hablaste con Mycroft- susurro.

-La verdad si- le respondió John, también susurrando- perdóname Sherlock, no debí haber hablado de esa forma.

-No es tu culpa, no lo sabías, además no lo hiciste apropósito- le respondió su pareja, finalmente abriendo los ojos y mirándole.

A pesar de las palabras dichas por su pareja, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Aunque no pudo pensar mucho más porque Sherlock unió sus labios en un tierno beso. Cuando se separaron lo tomo de la mano para que se pusiera de pie y miro a John seriamente.

-Aunque quiero pedirte un favor- le dijo mirando al suelo nerviosamente.

-Claro, cualquier cosa.

-¿Me acompañarías al cementerio?, hace años que no voy… ¿por favor?

Al escucharlo, John solo le sonrió con cariño, y con mucha ternura le limpio las lagrimas.

-Claro que iré contigo Sherlock, solo dime cuando y te acompañare- le contesto con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Después de oír su respuesta, Sherlock soltó un suspiro de alivio y también sonrió.


End file.
